


Not Enough

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Headcanon, Hinata is smooth, Insecurity, Kindaichi headcanons, Kindaichi is questioning himself help, Kindaichi is shy, Light Angst, M/M, Questioning, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Hinata was perfect. He stood out in the crowd and everyone loved him. Kindaichi on the other hand, was the complete opposite.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinHina210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/gifts).



> Once again, the usual warnings and apologies. Sorry for any mistakes and poor editing.  
> Also! More KinHina! I love this ship and I wish there was more of it. It seems my friend and I are the only ones making stuff for these two. If you have any ideas or write/draw a story/fanart please let me or my friend (KinHina210) know! Let's try to give these two more love!

He was not someone people would remember, nor was he well liked. He was commonly ignored and seen as someone in the background. Kageyama was succeeding in volleyball, he was doing very well. So much better than what he could ever dream to be. It stung a bit, but he knew from the start that Kageyama would go far.

And for whatever reason, everyone came to the conclusion that he hated Kageyama. That was a rumor that was completely untrue.

He glanced down at his phone. He was sitting up in his bed, waiting for an answer from someone, preferably his boyfriend. In most cases, he would have shared these thoughts of uncertainty with Hinata, but right now, he could not bring his fingers to text such a message.

After all, Hinata won. Hinata was continuing on, going to nationals. Of course he was happy for Hinata, how could he not? Someone he loved was living a dream that many failed to succeed in. He was proud of him. He was confident that Hinata and his team would win nationals as well, and that made him extremely happy.

However, he was not living that dream. He was stuck at home, blaming himself for their lost. Blaming himself for Aoba Josai’s lost in the last set. It was all Kindaichi’s fault.

In order for someone’s dream to come true, someone else’s needed to be crushed. Kindaichi could not help but blame himself for everything that happened. He could not stand seeing his senpais cry the way they did, not when it was their last chance to go to nationals. Kindaichi had next year, and the year after that, but Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, they only had this one last year to make it count.

He was well aware that was the case with Karasuno’s third years as well. If Aoba Josai had won, the three third years on Karasuno would never be able to play again for a chance to go to nationals. It was unfair of how that worked, yet it made sense. That was just how playing a sport worked. If you won, you continued. If you failed, then it was over.

The raven haired teen bit down on his bottom lip, glancing at his phone once more. Nobody had answered him. Not Kunimi, not Hinata, not Yahaba, no one. He was sure it was because they were busy. He knew Kunimi was a lazy texter in general, and Hinata was always practicing it seemed. Yahaba may have gone out with his family or a couple of friends, he was rather popular in the second year.

Kindaichi knew they were not ignoring him, they were just busy. However, he was not in a healthy mindset at the moment. Every little thing upset him. He began to chew on his lip, a bit more roughly than he probably should have. He thought about trying to text someone else. He thought about Iwaizumi, or even Oikawa, but he did not want to bother them.

He knew that all of this insecurity and low self-esteem came from junior high. Everytime he was blamed, everytime he was yelled at, everytime he was called out for something wrong, it affected him in a negative way. He could easily blame Kageyama for all of it. Kageyama was the key factor to everything that happened the year before. However, Kindaichi was not like that. Yes, he did hold some sort of grudge against Kageyama, but not to the extent Kunimi did.

Kageyama was hurt too during that time. Nobody liked him, which was understandable. However, that must have caused him to feel extremely lonely. There was still some tension between the two, but Kindaichi did worry about Kageyama now and then.

Kageyama found Hinata and the rest of Karasuno, and that changed him for the better. Kindaichi could see it. The change in him was so obvious from how he was in junior high. It made Kindaichi a bit envious.

However, if it had not been for Kageyama joining Karasuno, Kindaichi doubted he ever would have met Hinata.

Hinata could light up any room he entered. He had something about him that made him so different from the rest. He lit up the court, while Kindaichi was in the background. He doubted he would ever be as noticeable as Hinata. Hinata was perfect. He may have not been the best at volleyball at first, but he improved, and he was still improving. Kindaichi could not help but envy him.

To envy your own boyfriend was a strange concept. However, it was true for Kindaichi. He envied Hinata when it came to a lot of things. He wanted to play in nationals, he wanted to be noticed, he wanted to get better at volleyball, he wanted to succeed… However, he knew that as long as Hinata was there, he would never have his turn.

It was strange how he could be proud of his boyfriend, yet envious of him at the same time. He wished that was not the case, however he could not help it.

It would never be enough for Kindaichi. Never enough. However, as long as Hinata was able to succeed, as long as Hinata never lost, maybe he could cope with his lost a bit better.

There was a sudden buzz, causing Kindaichi to jump a bit. He looked down at his phone to see who was texting him. He had been so lost in thought that the buzz of his phone scared him.

 

**Hinata**

**sorry!!! i was practicing with kageyama late again!! is something wrong?? u dont usually text me practice hours..**

 

Hinata did not text with proper grammar. Kindaichi knew it bothered some people. However for him personally, he found it rather cute. He smiled down at his phone. His earlier, poor, depressing mood lifting.

 

**Kindaichi**

**Nothings wrong I was just bored, glad to hear you’re doing well**

 

Almost right after sending Hinata a reply, Hinata sent him a reply seconds after. He was a rather faster texter.

 

**Hinata**

**want to video chat?!?!**

 

Kindaichi hesitated for a moment. He was not exactly prepared for a video chat. It may not make much sense, but he was rather insecure about his looks.

 

**Kindaichi**

**I just got out of the shower so not right now**

 

**Hinata**

**but i think ur cute with ur hair down!!! please!!**

 

A sigh escaped the teenager’s mouth. A light blush spread across his cheeks. Hinata was adorable, but he was also rather smooth with his words whether it was intentional or not. He shyly brushed his rather long bangs out of his eyes .

 

**Kindaichi**

**OK sure**

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's text talk killed me, but I thought it fit so that happened. Kindaichi had a couple of grammar mistakes too, but those weren't as bad.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
